


Defiance Has It's Own Reward

by bareviscera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gen, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, inappropriate use of belts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareviscera/pseuds/bareviscera
Summary: Jesse defies a direct order from his commander, who is more than happy to dish out the proper punishment.





	Defiance Has It's Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my co-author & partner, Liam. Love you, babe.

“Tell me again, what the hell you were thinking engaging with the enemy?” Gabriel Reyes demanded, slamming both hands on the array of photos spilled across the desk. Before him stood Jesse McCree, one of his best field agents, sulking and looking clearly uncomfortable as he scoffed.  
  
“I’m thinkin' considering everything I did to save yer asses, it’s real fuckin' unfair singling me out like this.”  
  
“Because it’s against protocol, and you jeopardized the entire mission!” Reyes exploded  
  
“I cleared out an entire room of hostiles, saved one of our guys, AND secured the payload, all while flying solo,” Jesse said, ripping off a fingerless glove to inspect a shallow cut on the back of his hand. He studied it a moment, running a finger up the length of it and licking the blood off. “So I reckon you should be thankin’ me instead of ridin’ my ass about a ‘breach of protocol’ when I’m the one who got us the hell out of dodge.”  
  
“Then in that case, Blackwatch thanks you for your exemplary service,” Reyes spat, standing up to pace with his hands behind his back. Jesse watched him, fuming. He knew he was toeing a line by baiting him, but it was well-worth it to see his commander crack under his arrogant jabs at his authority. Especially the weak points he knew existed beneath the façade of a man who had his shit together.  
  
“Y’all act so high and mighty like you ain’t never gone rogue on a mission before. I reckon I know a few underlings who can support that theory, _anciano_.”  
  
“Watch yourself, McCree, or I’ll demote you so fast you’ll get whiplash,” Reyes growled, a fist at his side tensing.  
  
Jesse leveled a glare at him before breaking eye contact and slumping his shoulders, turning away from his commanding officer while muttering audibly.  
“Not as fast as you dropping to your knees for Lieutenant Morrison.”  
  
Reyes was quick to block his path, standing almost close enough for their noses to touch drawn up to his full height. Jesse remained relaxed, although refusing to break eye contact.  
  
“You wanna run that by me one more time, _pendejo?_ ” Reyes’ voice was low and dangerous, more heavily accented with a growl. Jesse felt a shiver course down his spine and did his best to ignore the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Reyes was making him nervous—a thrilling sort of nervous that caused the field operative to straighten his posture to full attention with military precision.  
He stood stock still, staring resolutely ahead as Reyes slowly circled him, scrutinizing him like a shark sensing his prey nearby. Sensing Jesse’s unease, Reyes leaned close to his ear, his breath making the hair on the back of Jesse’s neck stand on end. He smirked.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
Reyes turned his back, looking to the window for only a moment before he heard movement behind him. Jesse’s combat boots scraped the carpet as he turned to leave, already halfway to the door before Reyes caught up with him with a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I don’t recall giving you permission to be dismissed.”  
  
Jesse faced him with an arrogant smirk.  
“With all due respect, _jefe_ , you can take that permission and shove it.”  
  
With that, he brushed Reyes’ arm off of him he continued to move towards the door, readjusting his tactical gloves and raking a hand through his hair with a dismissive “fuck this.”  
  
“Get your ass back here right now,” Reyes snapped, losing his patience. Jesse didn’t hesitate, ignoring the command and reaching for the doorknob.  
  
So this was how it was going to be. Reyes loosened his belt, drawing it from the beltloops in one smooth slide.  
  
“If you leave this room, we’re _done_.”  
  
Jesse turned the knob, but froze in place. His expression turned to one of shock as the weight of Reyes’ threat registered with him.  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Jesse challenged, fighting to keep his voice even.  
  
Reyes fixed his hard gaze on him, and crooked a finger to motion him to approach. Jesse hesitated before crossing the room slowly, his footfalls gentle on the worn carpet. When Jesse reached where Reyes stood in front of his desk, Reyes traced a finger along Jesse’s jaw, ending at the forefront and tilting his head up to look at him, eyes burning like coals.  
  
“Strip,” he ordered.  
  
Jesse gaped, open-mouthed. The fact that Reyes was pulling rank in broad daylight, in his unlocked office was a purposeful act of dominance, and unfairly so; he knew Jesse would be embarrassed, that he would comply…  
And he knew that Jesse _wanted_ it.  
  
The tactical vest hit the floor with a solid _thunk_ , followed by the rustle of clothing as Jesse obediently undressed. Reyes openly admired the ripple of muscle, the contours of Jesse’s body as he bent and contorted. Jesse stole glances up at Reyes, only to find his expression neutral. This vexed him, having hoped he would be able to elicit at least some kind of reaction.  
  
But Reyes continued to stand before him, waiting expectantly for Jesse to finish. When it got down to his thigh holster and boxers, Jesse bent to remove them, and in an act of defiance he took the opportunity to mouth against Reyes’ crotch, smirking against the bulge in his pants. Reyes grabbed a fistful of Jesse’s hair, pulling him up to meet his face.  
  
“Did I say you could touch me?” he growled, voice dropping low. Jesse pressed his lips into a firm line, unwilling to yield. Reyes glared, eyes narrowed. “Speak.”  
  
Jesse’s breath hitched, the rough syllables making his cock twitch, hardening and pressing against the seam of his boxers. Reyes glanced down between them and smirked before yanking at Jesse’s hair again. “I don’t recall giving you permission.”  
  
“No, but from the looks of things, you sure wanted me to,” Jesse said, grinning cheekily. Reyes remained stone-faced, and grabbed a handful of Jesse’s crotch, feeling the telltale hardness pressing back against his palm. Jesse gasped, flushing pink.  
  
“From the looks of things, you enjoy disrespecting authority too much for your own good.” Reyes rubbed at Jesse’s front in slow, firm circles. “You’ve been hard the whole time I’ve been ordering you around, haven’t you?”  
  
Jesse balked at that, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he failed to come up with an excuse, a snide remark—anything to quell the rising shame in his gut. Reyes caught on to his embarrassment, and openly fondled him, reaching around to grab a handful of his ass.  
  
A breath caught in Jesse’s throat, heart pounding. The scene was already in progress, and he realized it had begun the moment he’d openly defied his commanding officer, starting with the comment he’d made about Lieutenant Morrison.  
  
But despite having initiated, Jesse was far from being in control of the situation, and the thought frustrated him as much as it excited him. A glance back at Reyes confirmed he was fully invested in his dominant role, his gaze sharp and piercing with his lips curved upwards in a smirk. Jesse flickered the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth, a small act of defiance.  
  
“Brat,” Reyes hissed by his ear, and Jesse turned his face away, blushing as he felt sparks of pleasure skitter down his spine and directly to his straining erection. He heard the click of metal below him, followed by the whisper of fabrics sliding together. Jesse glanced down to see Reyes doubling his belt in two, wielding it level to his shoulders.  
  
“Turn around, Jesse,” he said, laying the loop of leather against his bare skin. Jesse shivered, momentarily frozen in place. Growing impatient, Reyes spun Jesse around to face the desk and open window, yanking his underwear down past his knees and to his ankles, prompting him to step out of them with a nudge of his boots against the insides of Jesse’s shins.  
  
Reyes dragged the belt down from the back of his neck and s his ass, his touch feather-light. It made Jesse shiver, stiffen when Reyes placed a soft kiss between his shoulder-blades and grazed his tongue down Jesse’s spine. The cool metal of the belt buckle brushed against his inner thigh, and Jesse bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch in response. Reyes was quick to draw the belt upward between his legs with both hands. The barest rasp of leather over sensitive skin made Jesse’s legs tremble.  
  
“You like this?”  
  
Jesse bit back a whimper as the edge of the belt grazed over the head of his cock, close enough to the slit to hurt. Reyes’ hand followed, stroking the shaft in fluid, practiced movements. Realizing his resistance was futile, Jesse spoke before Reyes could.  
  
“Yeahh... fuck yeah.”  
  
“See?” Reyes chuckled, speeding up his hand, “compliance is nice, isn’t it?”  
  
Jesse grunted, and yelped when Reyes pulled the belt tighter around his midsection, effectively trapping the head of his cock against his abdomen while leaving the rest free for Reyes to continue touching him.  
  
“Mmm... ahh…”  
  
Reyes gave the belt a sharp tug, and the pressure made Jesse ache. His cock twitched, oozing precome over the leather. The slick sensation paired with the rough edge of the leather would rub him raw, he realized, but his body clenched. He wanted more than just being jacked off, and he hoped desperately that Reyes felt the same.  
  
“Be a good boy and get yourself ready for me,” Reyes ordered, rotating his wrist of the hand grasping Jesse as he pumped him more insistently. Jesse was eager to comply, cheeks blazing as he brought a hand to his mouth, laving a generous amount of saliva over the fingertips while turning to make direct eye contact with Reyes.  
  
He merely nodded his approval, holding his gaze with a glimmer of pride evident on his face. Jesse made a quick show of curling his tongue around his fingers, sinking them into his mouth to the hilt joint before withdrawing. A final flick of the tongue, and Jesse was reaching back and around, probing for the puckered hole. When he found it, he pushed in to the first knuckle, not bothering with trying to tease himself open slowly. At this point, Jesse just wanted to be fucked senseless, and however Reyes intended to take him, he’d willingly comply with as long as it meant he got to come. The thought of it propelled him to push home, a second finger joining soon after.  
  
“Look at you, opening yourself up nice and pretty. Doesn’t take much to get you wet, does it?” Reyes’ voice was a rumble of approval, amusement, thinly-veiled lust, and it made Jesse’s knees buckle. “Then again, you’ve always been eager to please...”  
  
Jesse’s face burned at his words, a thrill like lightning crackling across his skin as he slowly thrust his fingers inside himself, managing to lightly graze against that one particular spot, just barely. It never ceased to thrill him that Reyes was always able to unravel him with just words, let alone bend him to his will to make him do these depraved things. Not that Jesse didn’t indulge in his own practice, but being made to do so by his superior in a semi-public place where they could get caught was a far different matter.  
  
Reyes smirked, watching Jesse fuck himself on his fingers and tugged hard at the belt crossed over the head of Jesse’s cock. It occurred to him the prolonged contact of wet leather to sensitive skin could actually hurt him, and he loosened it, setting the belt aside on the table. Jesse sighed with relief, then groaned when he heard the sound of a zipper from behind.  
Reyes had loosened his pants just enough to free his own straining erection, tugging the waistband down and pressing hot and heavy against the cleft of Jesse’s ass. He pushed Jesse’s hand away, pressing his own hand firmly his ass.  
  
“ _Estas listo para mi?_ ”  
  
Fingers curled into the desk. Yes, he thought, yes, he wanted it. _Needed_ it. Reyes pressed two fingers against the ring of muscle, pushing in smoothly. Jesse whined and pouted, having expected Reyes’ cock instead of just this. The thought of being stretched wide, so deliciously full made him clench and his erection pulse hot and heavy. Nevertheless, he bucked his hips against Reyes’ hand to draw him deeper. Reyes murmured his approval but slowed his hand on Jesse’s cock.  
“Mmm, it’s like your body is trying to pull me in. Beg me for another.”  
  
“Please, Gabe. _Por favor._ ”  
  
Reyes slid a third finger in alongside it, spreading them.  
  
“ _Ahh... ahhh, Papi!"_ Jesse cried out, the dull ache becoming unbearable. Reyes stopped, squeezing the base of his cock firmly and stilling his movements.  
  
“ _Aun no,”_ Reyes said smoothly, curling his fingers upward inside him without advancing them further. He felt Jesse’s body vibrate against him, tremble and shake. He intended to take his time teasing him, at least until he reduced him to a crying, begging mess. “Not yet. Not until you ask me properly.”  
  
“Ahh... fuck... hnnn...”  
  
“I can’t hear you. Speak up,” Reyes ordered, withdrawing his fingers. Jesse whined at the loss, his body woefully empty, and struggled to speak.  
  
“Fuck me...” Jesse pleaded, eyes watering, “fuck me, _mi rey_..”  
  
Reyes’ eyes flashed dangerously, and he ate it up.  
  
“Since you asked so nicely, perhaps I’ll reward you,” he purred by his ear, lining his hips against Jesse’s, “ _carino._ ”  
  
Jesse positively shuddered, preening under the praise, and tried to find the words to express his appreciation.  
  
“Use your words, Jesse. I know you can,” Reyes urged, the head of his cock pressing against Jesse’s slick, stretched hole. He nudged forward, and Jesse groaned.  
  
“The belt…” Jesse panted, turning his head to grasp at it with his teeth and then twisting his neck to look up at Reyes, “use it.”  
  
Reyes chuckled, taking it out of his mouth.  
  
“Since you brought it to me like such a good dog, what do you want me to do with it, hm?” he dragged the leather across Jesse’s cheek, over his back. Reyes studied the expanse of tanned, scarred skin, already imagining mottled blues and purples scattered across it, and his cock jumped at the thought.  
  
“C-collar me, Sir,” Jesse gasped, cheeks blazing crimson, “ _por favor_ …”  
  
With a snicker, Reyes nipped at his ear.  
  
“Well, this is a new one,” he smirked as he pressed the buckle to the back of Jesse’s neck. The cool metal was a reprieve against the sweat gathering on his neck, and Reyes’s fingers gently sweeping his hair out of the way felt like a gentle caress. As Reyes reached under Jesse’s chest to take the other end of the belt, he paused to briefly tweak one of Jesse’s nipples, earning a soft moan. “You really are an obedient little pup, aren’t you?”  
  
Jesse didn’t answer, hips grinding back as he lifted his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was positively drooling when he felt the press of the leather strap against his throat, and gulped a breath of air. Reyes gathered the rest of the belt and buckle in one hand, using the other to frame Jesse’s jaw to make him look at him.  
  
“You know the rules. Head to the side, two hits to tag out. _Comprende?”  
_  
Jesse nodded desperately, laying his head back down and bracing himself against the desk. Reyes was grinding flush against him and pressing Jesse’s throbbing erection into the edge of the desk, making him whimper brokenly. It hurt, oh _god_ it hurt, but he was desperate for friction—any kind of stimulation, really, and he couldn’t stop himself from rutting against that edge just enough to stroke at the shaft.  
Above him, Reyes jammed the tine of the belt buckle to pierce the leather, creating a new hole for it to secure the loop. He slipped two fingers between the makeshift collar and Jesse’s neck, finding there to be adequate slack, and gave the belt a precursory tug.  
  
Jesse moaned, the pressure on the front of his throat making his hips press forward and Reyes’s weight shift with it. Reyes’s cock, now oozing precum, had slipped a fraction of an inch deeper, and both men groaned at the sensation.  
  
“Like this, Jesse? That feel good?”  
  
Jesse nodded desperately, the pressure around his neck cutting off blood flow to his carotid and making him feel dizzy. His cock pulsed painfully, trapped between his abdomen and the edge of the desk, and the minute Jesse rocked his hips back the slightest bit, the flood of circulation made him lightheaded. This didn’t escape Reyes’s notice, and with his free hand settling on Jesse’s hip, he pressed slightly deeper into him. The head of his cock slipped past the first ring of muscle.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” Reyes groaned out, pushing agonizingly slow, “ _tan apretado_...”  
   
Jesse’s vision blurred with the second tug of the belt, followed by the release of tension. A jolt of adrenaline soared through his body, every nerve at attention. Reyes panted by his ear, his hand venturing around Jesse’s front to caress downwards.  
  
“You have to relax, Jesse,” he murmured, his hand finding his neglected cock and reaching to stroke it, only to encounter resistance. Jesse lifted his hips, gasping audibly when Reyes’ palm made contact. He was overstimulated, almost wanting to shy away from the touch, but grinding determinedly against his hand.  
  
“You’ve been waiting so patiently to come,” Reyes crooned, thumbing the slit, ensuing in a dribble of precome. He could tell Jesse was rapidly approaching his breaking point and starting to border the edge of more pain than pleasure—more than he felt was safe. “Do you want to be filled with me and come on my cock, Jesse?”  
  
Jesse nodded, his eyes pleading with a whine. Reyes yanked the belt up to bring Jesse’s chest fully off the table, stroking Jesse firmly as he thrust into him in one fluid motion until he bottomed out. Jesse let out a strangled cry, pushing up on his forearms to lessen the pressure. A familiar tension in his gut almost immediately drew inward, tight as a vice, and Jesse tried to fight it. He was on the verge of climax already, and after having been denied for what felt like hours, he was past the point of caring about how vulnerable, pathetic he looked: naked with his legs spread open and bent over a desk while getting pounded by his superior officer. Even if Ana Amari herself had walked in, he wouldn’t have cared. Hell, he would’ve begged Reyes to keep going, to fuck him deeper, harder, _faster_ just to get him there. Which was exactly what Jesse found himself doing, unable to form coherent sentences.  
  
“ _Damelo duro... rapido... rapidamente... mas adentro...”_  
Reyes’ hand didn’t let up as he pulled back and thrust deeper, making Jesse cry out in ecstasy. It only took one more tug at the collar, coupled with Reyes crooning by his ear:  
  
“ _No te detengas.”  
  
_ With an anguished howl, Jesse came, his back arching and then slumping forward in a sobbing, whimpering mess, release splashing against the front panel of the desk. Reyes fucked him through it, continuing to pump Jesse’s pulsing cock as he continued to come and chuckling at the impressive display.  
  
“F-fuck… _Gabe…”_ Jesse choked out, cut off by Reyes tugging the belt tighter to make his back bend even further before slamming him down onto his chest against the desk.  
  
“Well goddamn, if that isn’t the sweetest sound I’ve heard you make all night. Look at you, crying out my name like a bitch in heat,” Reyes panted, his voice dropped to a growl. “Let me hear some more.”  
  
Jesse moaned, his dick twitching again in Reyes’ hand as he shamelessly ground against the touch.  
  
“G-Gabe… Gabriel…” _  
  
_ Reyes grinned, the sounds Jesse was making sending a thrill up his spine with the raw power. With Jesse’s body tensing around him squeezing him tight, Reyes became acutely aware that he wouldn’t last much longer.  
  
“Shit! Gabe, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” Jesse begged, nearly sobbing with relief as he kept riding the last wave of his orgasm. He knew Reyes was close, and he was aching to feel him pulse and come inside. The thought drove him mad, reducing him to babbling Reyes’ name amidst a string of filthy Spanish between labored breaths.  
The words were too fast and slurred together for Reyes to discern, but hearing his name being said so desperately, so _sweetly_ , was more than enough to bring him speeding towards the edge.  
  
“That’s my boy,” he grunted between thrusts, hand still working Jesse’s half-hardened cock. When Jesse weakly batted his hand away, Reyes grabbed at both of his shoulders, belt slack in hand, and slammed his hips into him hard and fast with wild abandon.  
  
“Fuck... fuck, Jesse. _Tomalo, bien para mi,”  
  
_ With a final thrust, Reyes growled by Jesse’s ear as he came, spilling deep inside. Jesse let out a choked wail, the increasing pressure coupled with being worked oversensitive making his knees buckle. He laid his full weight on the desk, panting in heavy breaths in a jumble of unintelligible syllables.  
  
“What was that? Speak up.”  
  
“ _No mas… basta_ ,” Jesse managed to croak out, head lolling to the side. Reyes immediately released him, unclicking the belt buckle and sliding down to help ease Jesse to a sitting position on the floor against the desk, pulling him tight to his chest and stroking his hair, rubbing his neck where the belt had chafed him sore.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, _carino_ , I’ve got you,” Reyes soothed, hands running over the flushed, damp skin of Jesse’s back. He heard a whimper, and gently kissed the top of his head. “You’re safe, Jesse. It’s over, I’m here.”  
  
Jesse nodded, taking a deep breath in before letting it out shakily.  
  
“Good, that’s good,” Reyes praised, pulling back to cup Jesse’s chin in one hand and rub his thumb across his lips. “One more for me, okay?”  
  
Their eyes met as Jesse took a breath in sync with Reyes, following his lead. The quiet inspiration, led by slow, controlled expiration. Jesse shook, and Reyes tightened his hold, rocking him gently. Jesse was always like this after, needing extra comfort and reassurance with gentle touches and soft words, all of which Reyes happily provided. It proved to be excellent stress relief for both of them, and now that the scene had ended, they needed to take their time recovering.  
  
“Tell me again,” Reyes said gently, “where are you?”  
  
“In yer office,” Jesse whispered back.  
  
“And what are you?”  
  
“Safe.”  
  
Reyes pressed a soothing kiss to the top of Jesse’s head, arms around him protectively. Although he wouldn’t say it out loud, Reyes was fond of the boy even if he could be a stubborn, arrogant asshole at times. But holding Jesse close against him, soft and pliant in his arms, Reyes felt he could forgive him as many times as it took to keep him coming back. It was all worth it for quiet moments like these at the end, and he was reluctant to let go of any of it.  
Perhaps it was because Reyes was stubborn in his own way, but he decided to let Jesse’s insolence go and not bother with an incident report.  
  
At least this time.

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH USED:  
> anciano = "old man"  
> pendejo = "asshole"  
> estas listo para mi = "are you ready for me?"  
> aun no = "not yet"  
> tan apretado = "so tight"  
> damelo duro = "give it to me harder"  
> rapidamente = "faster"  
> adentro = "deeper"  
> no te detengas = "don't hold back"  
> tomalo = "take it"  
> basta = "enough"
> 
> \---------------------------  
> I am not a native Spanish speaker, and merely recall what I learned from 6 years of it in high school, so if any of this is incorrect, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
